Game Setting
'Sound Setting (音效设置)' *'音效: '''Sound Effect (SFX) *'音乐: Background Music (BGM) *声音: Character Voice (CV) *系统语音: Announcer Voice '''Game Setting (游戏设置) *'小地图: '''Mini-Map Size *'滚屏速度: Scrolling Speed *语音包: Voice Package **默认: Default **伊莉雅语音包: Illya Voice Package ( ) **'hanser语音包: 'Hanser Voice Package ( ) **香菜语音包 (萌妹): Hanazawa Kana Voice Package (Moe Sister) ( ) **香菜语音包 (女王): Hanazawa Kana Voice Package (Queen) ( ) **祈_ASMR语音包: Inory ASMR Voice Package ( ) **天朝第一歌姬语音包: First Chinese Diva Voice Package ( **小连杀语音包: Xiao Lian Sha Voice Package ( **四川方言语音包: Sichuan Dialect Voice Package ( ) **佩姬提亚马特语音包: Tiamat Peiji Voice Package ( ) **黑衣剑士语音包: Kirito Voice Package ( ) *鼠标皮肤: Mouse Skin **默认: Default *界面切换: Interface Switching **默认: Default **经典: Classic '''Features Setting (功能设置) *'Skill Prompt (技能提示)' Checking on it will show available skills that aren't on cooldown on each teammate in the form of green icons under an allied hero's Health Bar. *'Colour Blindness Mode (色盲模式)' Checking on it will change the color of the Allied unit's from green color to blue color for colorblind players. *'Show Damage Value (伤害飘字)' Checking on it will show the damage value from you that dealt on the target unit. Red color represents physical damage, blue color represents magic damage, and white color represents true damage. *'Detailed Health (详细血量)' Checking on it will show numerical numbers for the Health Bar of all heroes. *'Combat Records (战斗记录)' Checking on it will enable your own combat records to be shown in the System-Log. For example, the numerical numbers of the damage dealt by you on various targets...etc. *'Screen Shaking Effect (屏幕震动)' Checking on it will enable your game to receive the screen shaking effects when encountering them. *'Killing Cut-in Animation (杀动画即)' Checking on it will enable the Killing Cut-in Animation System for skins. You can buy the Killing Cut-in Animations from Item Mall. *'Turn Off Bullet Screen (关闭弹幕)' Checking on it will disable the bullet screen function. *'VIP Display (Vip显示)' Checking on it will show VIP levels of all players. *'Basic attack range (普通攻击范围)' Checking on it will enable your hero to display their basic attack range when you click A''' button to select the target unit or area to perform your hero's basic attacks. *'''Turn Off Startup Animation (关闭启动动画) Checking on it will disable the startup animation at the start of the game client. *'Fast Moving on Mini-Map (小地图快速移动)' Checking on it will enable your mouse to be able to click in Mini-Map to walk on to a target location. *'Auto-Refill Soul Crystal (死亡后装备栏自动铸魂)' After checking on it, each time you die in Eternal Battlefield you will automatically use Soul Crystals from the Item Interface to refill the stacks on the Soul Crystal Equipment that you're currently holding. *'Anti-Aliasing (抗锯齿)' The Anti-Aliasing mode (AA mode) wherein you can choose the enable its function between Disabled/x2/x4/x8 (关闭/2倍/4倍/8倍). The more multiplier of the AA-mode you choose, the higher resolution for the in-game graphic, resulting in a higher workload of your computer's graphic card and CPU. *'Line of Sight (视距设置)' Adjusting on it for the maximum line of sight in the In-Game Interface. The line of sight in the game can be adjusted by scrolling your mouse wheel. 'ETC' *Return to Options *Confirm setting